


Make Me Pay

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [16]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: BDSM, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Eliot learn a little something about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Pay

**Author's Note:**

>   This was for the request of Eliot/Dean/(Sam) - a little tequila and a broken neon sign over at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)   First time Sam/Dean/Eliot.  :P  Enjoy! 

 

It all started simply enough.  A bottle of tequila, some friendly pool, and suddenly they were stumbling into the hotel room with the almost empty bottle jostling between them as they tried to get their clothes off as quick as possible. 

 

 

They didn’t see the figure in the shadows, didn’t see because the only light that slipped into the room was from the broken neon sign that only had two letters still lit up.  

 

 

“Dean.” 

 

 

It brought them both out of their hazy and Sam came over, pulled the tequila from Eliot’s hands and downed the rest of it.  Dean knew the look in Sam’s eyes, knew what it meant and he looked over at Eliot with something like fear.

 

 

“I don’t like to share what’s mine Eliot,”  Sam said.  “and I have some penalties for it.  You want him,” He said with a tilt of his head towards his brother, “then you have to pay me for it.”

 

 

Dean bit his lip to keep from saying anything.  Sam was always saying Eliot knew about them but from the way Eliot was looking him over he knew it wasn’t true.  Eliot hadn’t had a clue about what Sam and Dean did and even more so, he’d never dreamed of a possessive, controlling Sam. 

 

 

Eliot looked at Dean, then turned back to Sam, licking his lips as he did so.  He crawled across the floor and sat at Sam’s feet.  “Make me pay Sammy.”

 


End file.
